Petites recettes en or
by Luo
Summary: À la surprise de tous, les gardiens des deux plus hauts temples s'entendaient à merveille.   À la surprise de tous, l'une des plus bizarres paires du Sanctuaire venait de se révéler en tant qu'un couple encore plus étrange.
1. Les mille feuilles d'or

******Pairing : ******CamusxAphrodite****  
><strong>Rating :<strong> ****G****  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> ****Les personnages appartiennent à Kurumada Masami.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Notes:<strong> **Écrit pour le prompt « Première Impression » de la communauté LJ 10 choix, posté sur Hybridation aussi.

Hormis les drabbles (qui ne comptent pas du tout vu leur taille) et le court one-shot en anglais que j'ai écrit en 2009 et une réécriture, c'est le tout premier one-shot que j'écris, qui ne soit _pas_une songfic. Et ce depuis mes débuts dans la fanfiction. Je dois avouer que ça fait très bizarre de ne pas écrire en fonction d'une chanson et pour ladite chanson. Je me suis sentie étrangement libre. Pas que j'ai l'impression d'habitude d'être « enfermée », mais un peu de changement fait aussi du bien.

Vu l'heure à laquelle j'ai écrit ça (pour vous donner une idée... Je viens juste de la terminer), je ne doute pas qu'il y ait des fautes, désolé pour ça.

J'espère que ça vous plaira.

* * *

><p><strong>Les mille-feuilles d'or<strong>

* * *

><p>Son regard se posa sur l'étrange être. Si beau ; si frêle. Si fort ; si mortel. Même pour quelqu'un d'aussi puissant que lui. Un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres. Il s'en était occupé des années durant, inlassablement. L'arroser de paroles enchanteresses, lui procurer toute l'attention nécessaire pour le gorger de puissance, le caresser avec tendresse. L'aimer. Toujours plus. Au point que les autres en était devenu jaloux. Il ne pouvait cependant pas s'en empêcher : cet être à la si délicate mais dangereuse magnificence était sa création. Le produit d'années d'efforts intensifs.<p>

Les jointures de son poing fermées blanchirent sous la pression. À présent qu'il était adulte, aussi toxique que l'aconit, même lui devait se retenir de le toucher. Si différent fût-il, ce poison là n'avait rien à envier à celui qu'il côtoyait. Il en connaissait un vicieux de rongeur toxique, celui était un fauve aux dents acérées prêtes à déchiqueter au moindre geste suspect. Il fallait donc s'empêcher de le toucher ; il préférait ne pas tenter le diable. Il en avait déjà assez à faire d'un.

Finalement, il soupira. Juste un brin. Juste un embryon de souffle, à peine suffisant pour exprimer tout ce qui lui passait par la tête à ce moment-là. Sous la forme d'une somptueuse et unique rose géante aux feuilles dorées, reflétant la lumière avec autant d'ostentation que son armure. Si splendide ! Si lointaine ! Intouchable. Un soleil au milieu de son jardin. Sa solitaire rose illuminait l'endroit.

Comme lui. Il passa une main dans son abondante chevelure azurée assemblée en une queue sur le sommet de son crâne, pour ne pas le gêner alors qu'il se consacrait à ses amies. Se détournant un instant de sa fleur adorée, il revint à aux roses jaunes dont il s'occupait à l'origine, taillant ses branches avec attention. Toute celle qu'il parvenait à mettre dans l'action en tout cas. Parce qu'inévitablement, son regard glissait vers son trésor, hypnotisé.

Et si celui-ci semblait supplier pour qu'il s'occupât de lui, Aphrodite n'en ferait rien. Sa rose n'en avait guère besoin. La lumière se trouvait à profusion en ces lieux. Il n'y avait là, guère d'épines à enlever, elle n'en avait pas besoin pour se défendre. L'eau n'était pas non plus un besoin puisque, de soif, elle n'en avait que pour le cosmos. Doré de préférence. Le sien surtout. Elle était exigeante cette petite. Cependant, malgré cela et les mille caprices auxquels elle exigeait qu'il se pliât, elle était un joyau. Inestimable. Précieuse.

Alors, s'il devait se contenter d'un amour platonique, il se considérait déjà chanceux de l'avoir. Fier aussi, d'être la seule personne à pouvoir la contempler. Elle était un secret caché dans une partie inaccessible de son jardin. Interdit à ceux qui ne supportait pas le poison. Or, il était encore le seul poisson du sanctuaire à sa connaissance. Il profitait donc de son paradis miniature, lieu de ses expérimentations : des fleurs trop vives, des plantes presque vivantes pour êtres sauvages. Et surtout, un air tant saturé de poison qu'il semblait presque matériel, comme un nuage flottant dans l'atmosphère.

Il se fustigea. Son attention. Sur le rosier. De suite. Si ses amies étaient compréhensives ; parce qu'elle le chérissait et admirait la beauté de la princesse, il ne tenait pas à faire de jalouses. Pas plus que nécessaire du moins. Après tout, c'était une chose inévitable que tant de majesté suscite l'envie et la convoitise. C'était ainsi depuis la fin des temps et ce n'était très certainement pas lui, son armure et ses fleurs qui allaient changer ça.

Un murmure silencieux agita ses compagnes. Un intrus. Dans son jardin. Il soupira et se redressa, puis ordonna aux ronces de s'écarter pour le laisser passer. Elles se refermèrent rapidement derrière lui, couvrant la plus noble d'entre elles de tout regard indiscret.

Le chevalier la poussa dans un coin de son esprit : aussi plaisante que fût l'idée, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se laisser distraire par elle. Pas quand il devait revenir parmi les humains. Il y avait des choses qui se devaient de rester secrètes et sa rose en faisait partie. Pas qu'il craignît les réactions de ses vis-à-vis, loin de là. Il mourait d'envie de leur crier tout le prestige de sa belle mais, il était possessif. Il ne fallait donc pas qu'on la vît : il n'était pas certain de vouloir qu'un autre tombât amoureux d'elle ; l'aimât autant que lui bien qu'il doutait que ce fût possible. Et puis, elle était dangereuse. Si lui, que personne ne pouvait réellement toucher plus que quelques bruissements, ne pouvait pas, l'idée de laisser quelqu'un d'autre approcher lui semblait être un pari trop incertain pour être tenté.

« – Il serait appréciable que tu reviennes sur terre quand des humains s'adressent à toi Aphrodite. »

Ah. Merde. Il avait totalement oublié son confrère. Ou plutôt, avait écarté sa présence de son esprit. Involontairement. Sa rose avait souvent cet effet là. Telle une drogue, elle revenait inlassablement à la charge. Elle était vraiment douée à ce petit jeu, parce qu'autrement, le chevalier du verseau n'était pas de ces gens qui se laissait facilement mettre à l'écart. Et il n'avait même pas besoin de prononcer un seul mot pour cela.

Son port naturellement altier et la noblesse de ses traits. La grâce du moindre de ses gestes ainsi que son langage corporel élégant. Ajouté à cela son parler distingué. Aphrodite devait bien le reconnaître : pour un humain, il frôlait une perfection. Cette perfection que lui-même recherchait parmi ses fleurs. Il lui faisait un peu penser à sa rose. Un petit peu. Il y avait cependant quelque chose qui faisait toute la différence.

La perfection de Camus lui semblait un masque figé qui ne durerait que le temps de son éphémère vie. Impossible d'évoluer ou de changer. L'apothéose de son évolution. Elle masquait l'être humain en dessous.

La perfection de sa fleur elle, laissait sa nature à découvert, exposait ses sentiments et sensations à tous vents. Simples à comprendre et si faciles d'y répondre. Mouvante, lorsque sa amante se flétrirait pour ensuite renaître, elle aurait progressé. Avec son aide, sa perfection se serait sublimée. Encore et encore. Toujours plus à chaque nouveau cycle.

« – Tu me donnes l'impression d'être dans les tréfonds de la Sibérie Aphrodite. »

Cependant, Camus l'intriguait. Il devait bien se l'avouer, pour un humain, le magicien des glaces étaient fascinant. Et ses fines lèvres remuantes lui rappelèrent le ballet des pétales portés par la brise, virevoltants. Le son de s... _Merde_ !

« – Désolé Camus. Tu disais donc ? »

Haussement princier d'un sourcil presque dédaigneux. Le poisson passa une main dans la chevelure, pour faire entrer la notion de réalité dans son cerveau et, peut-être, l'y forcer à y rester tant qu'il y aurait d'autres êtres humains dans les parages. C'était ce genre de dérive qu'il s'appliquait à éviter à tout prix en présence des autres.

« – Rien de ce que je suis venu te dire. Je meublais simplement le silence en attendant que tu daignes revenir parmi nous. »

Le jeune homme croisa les bras. Malgré la pointe d'humeur qu'il percevait dans les paroles, il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'après c'était les types du genre Masque de Mort — ou lui-même aussi — qu'on disait infréquentables. De son point de vue, Camus ne valait pas beaucoup mieux. Seulement, il avait son masque de perfection. Comme sa rose d'ailleurs. Il se fustigea intérieurement.

« – Maintenant que je suis là, rien ne t'obliges à me faire attendre. »

Sa voix déchira le silence qui s'était, une fois encore, s'était installé entre les deux. Leur regard s'accrochèrent. Un calme vert d'eau dans un lac d'acier. Ils s'affrontèrent dans ce mutisme familier entre eux. Détournant le regard, Camus marqua sa capitulation.

« – L'entraînement. »

Énonça-t-il factuellement, comme si cela devait remuer une quelconque mémoire en son interlocuteur. Et ce dernier ne doutait pas que cela _aurait_ du, il s'agissait du français après tout. Celui qui ne s'exprimait jamais pour ne rien dire, pas comme certains. Seulement, il était certain que sa rose avait joué avec ses souvenirs. Elle faisait souvent ça pour réclamer l'entièrement de son attention. Quelle enfant gâtée ! Pas que cela fût faux non plus.

L'impatience croissante de son confrère le ramena sur terre avant qu'il ne pût divaguer plus encore. Elle était, certes, soigneusement masquée, très sûrement indécelable pour les non initiés mais, Aphrodite ne possédait pas une empathie particulièrement sensible pour rien. Et si Milo se vantait ouvertement de savoir lire en lui aussi clairement que dans un livre, cela n'excluait pas non plus que d'autres le fissent. Personne ne rivalisait avec le scorpion dans ce domaine, mais plusieurs le connaissait assez pour décrypter son langage corporel et les intonations minimalistes de sa voix.

Aphrodite était un fin observateur, de même que son voisin. Il en savait plus qu'assez pour savoir comment réagir : garder le silence et attendre que l'autre daignât éclairer sa lanterne. Ce qu'il ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à faire.

« – Nous devons nous entraîner ensemble aujourd'hui. C'est d'ailleurs toi qui me l'avait proposé. Comme tu n'arrivais pas, je suis venu te chercher. »

Ajouta-t-il. Son ton pourtant neutre sonna étrangement comme un reproche. Ah. Il avait oublié, mais si Camus le disait. De toute manière, depuis que sa rose avait atteint maturité, il tendait à mettre beaucoup de choses de côté. Elle occupait énormément de place, il n'y pouvait rien.

« – Cesse donc de me regarder avec des yeux de merlan frit. Tes vêtements se ne changeront pas tous seuls et, il montra sa tenue d'un signe de tête, je doute que toi, tu apprécie un entraînement dans cette tenue. Je ne tiens pas à me mettre à dos la flore du Sanctuaire parce que tu n'auras pas eu les habits adéquats. »

L'évocation de la végétation fit sauter le poisson hors de son eau. Il fila en vitesse se changer et rejoignit le verseau, toutes ses préoccupations envolées pour le moment. Il avait un combat à assurer. Il ne pouvait donc pas se permettre d'être distrait. Parce même sa rose, face à la beauté des combats, ne valait pas plus à ses yeux qu'une terre stérile.

Malgré cela, le temps d'un instant, pas même entier, les pétales de ses roses rouges lui semblèrent parsemées d'éclats dorées. Troublé, il cligna pour chasser la mesquine illusion. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que son adversaire se saisît de l'occasion. Aphrodite mordit la poussière. Une défaite méritée. Au prix de la beauté. Il ne regretta pas, ça avait été un magnifique combat. Avec Camus, ils l'étaient toujours de toute manière.

« – As-tu réussi à faire pousser une rose spéciale ? »

Aphrodite, bien calé dans un des fauteuils du salon du français, manqua de recracher sa boisson. Il se rattrapa en posa une main contre sa bouche, forçant le liquide à redescendre le long de son oesophage. Il déglutit. Et y rester, merci.

Comme chaque jour après l'entraînement, le cadet invitait son voisin à venir prendre le thé. Il ne se souvenait plus de comment ni quand cela avait commencé, mais l'évènement était depuis longtemps devenu un rituel entre eux. Un moment privilégié parfois partagé avec d'autres chevaliers. Aujourd'hui n'était cependant pas le cas. Et, comme souvent en ces jours-là, Camus attendait avec la patience d'un vieillard que l'autre engageât la conversation. Ce qu'il ne faisait pas évidemment.

« – Comment pourrais-tu savoir ? fit le poisson après un long moment.

– Je suis ton voisin, il esquissa un sourire, et je suis loin d'être aveugle et stupide. Même si tu fais pousser toutes sortes de fleurs, seules les roses te mettent dans cet état. Et seule une rose vraiment _spéciale_ pourrait envoyer ton esprit au moins aussi loin que le Galaxian Explosion des gémeaux, au point que tu perdes ton attention dans un combat. »

Précis et rigoureusement exact. Il n'y avait rien à répondre à cela, sinon le silence entendeur, qui attendait la question inévitable :

« – Comment est-elle ?

– Un soleil.

– Et si tu éclaircissais tes propos ? »

Ses pensées revinrent à sa rose. Sa précieuse rose qui l'attendait en trépignant. Il lui semblait percevoir d'ici son empressement à reprendre une totale emprise sur son univers. Sa voix fut à peine plus audible qu'un murmure lorsqu'il répondit :

« – On ne peut pas l'approcher, juste la contempler de loin.

– Même toi ? »

Son regard se perdit dans le vert d'eau des iris de son interlocuteur, semblable à celui de sa chérie. Il soupira, non sans regret.

« – Même moi. »

Silence. Un léger sourire décorait à présent le visage de son cadet tandis qu'il laissait échapper un infime rire. Avant même que le suédois ne put lui demander ses raisons, Camus reprit la parole :

« – Milo m'a dit quelque chose d'intéressant tout à l'heure... il laissa sa phrase en suspens.

– Milo te dit tant de choses qu'il est normal que certaines soient intéressantes, répliqua un Aphrodite dont la curiosité venait d'être piquée à vif : pour que l'autre le mentionnât, ce devait vraiment avoir de l'intérêt.

– Il pense que nous ferions un bon couple. Enfin, je suppose que c'est ce qu'il sous-entendait en me demander si nous étions en couple. Je me demande ce que je devrais lui répondre. Qu'en penses-tu ? »

Ah ! Milo et son imagination aussi fertile que la terre de son jardin, avec ses histoires qui y poussaient comme des mauvaises herbes, robustes, difficiles à déraciner. Ce fut au tour du jardinier de rire.

« – Qu'est-ce qui la lui a planté en tête celle-là ? Comment l'a-t-il arrosé pour qu'elle éclose et qu'il vienne t'en parler ?

– Que puis-je te répondre sinon ''nous'' ? Tu lui demanderas toi-même si tu tiens tant que ça à savoir. »

Haussement d'épaules. Il but une gorgée de thé.

« – Ce n'est pas sensé être privé ? Pourquoi m'en parler ?

– Je décide de que je veux partager, et avec qui. Je t'ai demandé ce que tu en pensais, cela me semble être une réponse claire à ta question. »

Ce qu'il en pensait hein ?

« – À vrai dire, pas grand chose. »

Il ne s'était jamais vraiment questionné sur sa relation avec le verseau. Il était indéniable qu'il s'entendait avec lui, mieux qu'avec la plupart des chevaliers. Cependant, couple était une notion bien étrangère pour lui : pourquoi s'appesantir sur quelque chose qui ne l'intéressait absolument pas. Il ne connaissait pas et il n'avait pas particulièrement envie d'expérimenter la chose. Il aimait ses fleurs et elles l'aimaient tout autant. Il ne voulait pas faire de jaloux. D'autant plus qu'il ne pouvait qu'aspirer à une relation purement platonique avec des humains.

Comme avec elle. Pas que cela le dérangeât. Loin de là. Par contre, il savait les autres en perpétuel besoin de contact _physique_ lorsqu'ils étaient en couple. Chose impossible dans son cas. Et puis, sa rose était tellement possessive.

« – Je suppose qu'il n'y a rien à faire pour qu'il change d'avis ? »

Question purement rhétorique, il le savait. D'ailleurs, Camus ne prit même pas la peine d'y répondre.

« – Je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu lui réponds ''oui''. »

Finit par dire Aphrodite après une longue réflexion. Si un chevalier pensait ainsi, il était très probable que plusieurs partageassent la même opinion. Qu'ils crussent ce qu'ils voulaient : s'il niait, il savait d'avance que cela ne ferait qu'attiser la curiosité puis naître des rumeurs — si ce n'était pas déjà le cas.

« – Et toi, qu'en penses-tu ? finit-il par demander à son tour.

– Pour reprendre ta formule : à vrai dire, beaucoup de choses. »

L'absence d'explications laissa son interlocuteur de marbre. C'était habituel entre eux après tout. L'autre ne comptait pas en parler alors il n'insisterait pas.

« – Tu es conscient que je ne t'aime pas. »

Après tout, des amours il en avait déjà beaucoup, un en particulier qui réclamait sans cesse sa présence une longue volée d'escaliers plus haut.

« – De ta part, cela n'aurait étonné.

– Je tenais à mettre les choses au clair.

– Au regret de me répéter Aphrodite, ''je suis loin d'être aveugle et stupide''. Les choses comme tu dis, n'ont jamais été autrement que claires.

– Tu ne pourras jamais me toucher.

– En tout cas, plus que tu ne toucheras jamais ta _rose_. »

La tasse qui allait vers sa bouche se figea de stupeur. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien passer par la tête de son cadet pour proférer une telle absurdité. Il percevait clairement son amusement dansait à fleur de peau, là, juste sous la surface de son masque parfaitement travaillé. Apparemment, il était particulièrement satisfait de son petit effet.

Le poisson l'observa tendre une main vers lui, les doigts repliés à quelques centimètres à peine de sa peau, en une imitation de celui qui attrapait le menton d'un autre. Il sentit son pouls s'accélérer tandis que le verseau se penchait vers lui par dessus les accoudoirs de leur fauteuil respectif.

Il n'allait tout de même pas tenter de le toucher, il n'allait de tout même pas se livrer à cette grotesque folie... non ?

Déglutir se révéla particulièrement sous le regard scrutateur de son compagnon. Le temps lui sembla comme suspendu entre eux. Un instant qui s'allongeait à l'infini, renforçant sa nervosité d'une telle proximité physique. Il fallait qu'il reculât. De suite. La situation était gênante, embarrassante même, pour quelqu'un comme lui. Et il n'osait pas bouger, incertain des réactions de l'autre. De plus, ils étaient trop proches pour qu'il soit sûr de ne pas le toucher en se dégageant. Il maudit intérieurement le verseau. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien lui passer par la tête ?

Pourquoi jouait-il avec le feu ? Le fait le frappa soudainement alors qu'il songeait à l'image d'une glace en train de fondre sous l'effet de la chaleur. Le froid qui s'échappait du corps de son vis-à-vis, alors même qu'ils ne se touchaient pas. Aphrodite leva un bras, s'arrêta avant d'avoir touché l'épaule de l'autre. Il ne rêvait pas. Le verseau était en train de refroidir son corps. Ou plutôt, sa main toujours aussi proche de son visage.

« – Il y a beaucoup de choses sur moi que tu ignores. Ne me sous-estimes pas. »

Elle s'empara de lui. Une paire de lèvres presque glaciales se déposèrent sur les siennes. Aphrodite cligna, passablement étonné, les yeux légèrement écarquillés. Ses yeux se posèrent sur un Camus revenu dans sa position initiale, confortablement installé dans son fauteuil. Comme si c'était un rêve. Pourtant, la persistante sensation de fraîcheur sur son visage lui assurait le contraire.

L'air de rien, son cadet sirotait son thé.

Vraiment fascinant ce Camus.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>

* * *

><p>J'aimerai plaisanter en disant que j'ai failli rajouter AphroditexRose d'or dans les pairings. Ce n'est pas le cas~<p> 


	2. Les pinces de la fricassée d'or

******Pairing : ******CamusxAphrodite****  
><strong>Rating :<strong> ****AP  
><strong><strong>Warning :<strong>** Masque de Mort est vulgaire, mais sinon, rien à noter.****  
><strong>********Disclaimer :** ****Les personnages appartiennent à Kurumada Masami.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Notes:<strong> **Écrit pour le prompt « Hein, quoi ? » de la communauté LJ 10 choix, « Première fois » sur 7_couples et postée sur Hybridation aussi.

Comme j'avais pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire les mille-feuilles, j'avais décidé de la continuer. Il y a notamment le fait que tous les prompts de 10 choix doivent être fait sur le même couple, donc j'en profite tout autant. Elle n'est pas si vieille que ça puisqu'elle date du mois dernier, mais merci à Newgaïa, dont le commentaire m'a rappelé qu'il fallait que je le poste ici.

* * *

><p><strong>Les pinces de la fricassée d'or<strong>

* * *

><p>Ce fut avec soulagement que le chevalier sentit enfin ses muscles s'échauffer après plusieurs séries d'échauffements. Encore quelques moulinets et il serait fin prêt à castagner du chevalier ! L'entraînement avait beau être quotidien, il s'y adonnait toujours avec verve et excitation. Faire claquer ses pinces, frimer un peu, quoi de mieux pour passer le temps et dépenser de l'énergie ? Surtout qu'il y avait toujours matière à placer un ou deux commentaires, ici et là. Non vraiment, les entraînements c'étaient le pied. On ne s'y ennuyait jamais.<p>

Comme la veille où, Aphrodite avait pris la raclée de sa vie des mains de Camus. Il s'était fait une joie de lui en rabâcher les esgourdes de cette latté, en beauté en plus. Rien que ses grimaces en disaient très sur le coup que sa fierté avait pris à ce moment là. En même temps, c'était de sa faute, fallait pas penser à autre en plein combat. Pas contre un Camus en tout cas. Y'en avait bien qui étaient assez idiots pour s'arrêter parce qu'ils voyaient que l'adversaire était pas dans son état normal ; le verseau était loin d'en faire parti. Déesse merci ! Trop de gentils, dans les guerres, ça faisait toujours beaucoup de ravages.

« – Alors déesse, prête ? Si tu veux un conseil, laisse tes putains de fleur de côté où tu risques de te prendre la même raclée qu'hier. Je ne vois même pas ce que tu leur trouves. »

Il vit avec délectation un rictus se former sur le joli minois de son adversaire du jour à l'entente de son ton railleur. À moins que ce ne fut l'effet de sa voix. Ou peut-être ses paroles. Sûrement un mélange du tout. Ajouté à cela, le mépris à peine voilé que son confrère éprouvait à son encontre. Bah quoi ? C'était pas de sa faute s'il était du genre chaud bouillant et l'autre aussi frigide qu'un glaçon ? Qui lui avait fait mordre la poussière pas plus tard que la veille d'ailleurs. Et puis, il avait raison.

« – Ah ! Oups ! J'avais oublié ! C'est vrai que tu peux pas te permettre plus, nocif comme t'es. Je parie mes couilles que t'es toujours pucel... »

Il vit des étoiles tandis que son corps était projeté avec force dans les airs. Mesquin. Bon c'était vrai, il l'avait pas volé celui-ci là. Une vrille et il se retrouva sur ses jambes, à bloquer un coup de coude. Un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres alors qu'il plantait son regard dans celui du poisson. Il ouvrit la bouche pour le provoquer, encore une fois. Un poing fila vers son visage. Il avait toute son attention, enfin ! Mission accomplie : là, avec une poiscaille aussi enragée, il ne risquait de s'embêter.

Non parce que l'air d'amoureux transi qu'il abordait depuis quelques temps l'ennuyait. Beaucoup. Il avait l'impression d'avoir affaire à une de ces tafioles romantiques qui lui tordaient les nerfs. Il détestait ça. Encore plus que sa condescendance naturelle.

Cela lui donnait le même genre d'air qu'abordait ce salaupiot de grenouille. Il se demandait bien quel était le pire d'entre eux. Entre l'arrogance royale d'un Camus qui semblait supérieur aux autres et l'indifférence d'un Aphrodite qui considérait lesdits autres comme inférieurs à ses plantes, c'était un peu comme de choisir entre le casse-tête et le casse-pipe. On pouvait pas. À faire chier leur monde, pas étonnant qu'ils s'entendent aussi bien. Manquerait plus qu'ils soient macqués ces deux-là ! Plante et glace hein ? Mauvais mélange ! Rien que l'idée lui donnait envie de rire.

Un bruit sec retentit lorsqu'il bouffa littéralement le mélange de sable et de poussière qui composait le sol de l'arène. Le goût de la défaite en bouche, il se releva, cracha l'âpre liquide dans sa bouche avant de s'essuyer avec le bras. Comme le rustre qu'il était, et il emmerdait ce regard insistant que l'autre posait sur lui !

« – Bah tu vois que tu peux te battre correctement quand tu veux ! Avec un peu d'aide bien sûr, mais tu peux. Et peut-être même que bientôt, tu deviendras un homme, un vrai. », se moqua-t-il soucieux de ne pas perdre la face.

Parce que s'il croyait qu'il savait pas se servir de ses pinces vocales même vaincu, il pouvait se fourrer le doigt bien profond dans le cul.

« – Je suppose que tu es un ''homme, un vrai''. Qui vient de se prendre une dérouillée par une ''pucelle''.

– Tu as juste eu le cul bordé de nouilles que je sois en train de penser à autre chose, et arrête avec ce sourire débectant veux-tu, ça me donne la gerbe.

– N'est-ce pas toi qui me disait de mettre mes ''putains'' de fleur de côté ? Fais la même chose de tes pensées avant de combattre la prochaine fois. Ça t'évitera une autre raclée. »

Lui ! Il comptait encore l'enfoncer hein. Ah ! Et ce sourire infernal sur son visage de poupée gonflable. Il avait envie de le lui arracher pour l'accrocher avec ses masques sur les murs de son temple : cela ne pourrait que l'égayer un peu plus. Ou au moins n'aurait-il plus à supporter plus que les cris de son âme. Mais bon, il était d'humeur clémente. Et ça non plus il ne l'avait pas volé.

« – Tu te venges pour hier hein ? Ça te plaît ? Je t'ai tant blessé que ça ? »

À moins qu'il ne l'eut tout bonnement pas entendu : le voilà qu'il était reparti dans le trou du cul de son univers floral, avec son regard bovin inexpressif. Masque de Mort soupira.

« – Oh ! Poiscaille ! Oh ! Je te cause là merde ! Oh et puis, tu me saoûles, je me barre ! »

S'exclaffa-t-il au bout d'un long silence. Il tourna les talons et quitta en vitesse le Colisée. Il vit du coin de l'oeil le verseau se diriger vers le suédois. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait bien pu lui dire, mais cela eut le don de sortir l'autre de sa transe. Le latino détourna les yeux avec dédain ; ces deux-là, il ne pourrait vraiment jamais les comprendre ! Autant essayer de parler de son amour des masques à monsieur lambda — ou aux autres chevaliers, ça casserait de suite.

Et Milo, il faisait comment pour supporter ça au point d'être le meilleur ami du français ? Bordel, le mec qui avait au moins autant d'égo et de suffisance que Shaka. Et aucune pseudo-modestie et sagesse bouddhique pour lui interdire de se la ramener en plus. Le rital donna un coup de pied dans une pierre, l'envoyant valser loin. Il espéra qu'elle retomberait sur quelqu'un. Par pure méchanceté ; il était de mauvaise humeur. Se faire poutrer la gueule par Aphrodite, il l'avait vraiment en travers de la gorge.

En attendant que son tempérament s'apaisât assez pour ne plus avoir envie de castagner de l'humain, il allait se la couleur douce aux thermes. Ouais, ça c'était une bonne idée tiens. Rien de mieux qu'un bon bain pour oublier ses soucis. Au moins pour un temps.

« – Alors comme ça, tu as perdu contre Aphrodite pour faute d'inattention ? »

Lui demanda en guise d'acceuil l'indélicate arachnide, lorsqu'il pénétra dans l'eau chaude. Déjà au courant hein ?

« – La machine à glace je suppose.

– Qui d'autre ? J'ai pas vraiment la tête de quelqu'un a qui se confierait Aphrodite. »

Répliqua-t-il en riant. En même temps, le nombre de gens à qui la poiscaille pourrait — hypothétiquement — aller se confier se comptait sur la phalange d'un doigt. Son jardin. Ses roses. Camus.

« – Pas vraiment non. Désolé, t'es pas une plante et encore moins une rose. »

Le grec acquiesça avant de reprendre :

« – Encore heureux. Alors, raconte, pourquoi tu as perdu ?

– C'est de ta faute imbécile ! Qu'est-ce que tu es me venu parler de tes suppositions débiles hein ? Non mais franchement, regarde-les bien ces deux là ! Ensemble ? Athéna nous sauve ! Ça a pas arrêté de me tarauder pendant tout le match ! Et pas moyen de se concentrer même un peu, non mais je te jure, c'est bien la première fois que ça arrive. Je te hais tu m'entends ? »

Il soupira en entendant son cadet éclater de rire. Et voilà que l'autre s'y mettait aussi à se foutre de lui. Ce n'était vraiment pas son jour. Ça allait être quoi après ? Il allait décrocher sa belle collection d'âmes de ses murs aussi, c'était ça ?

« – Je crois que tu vas m'abhorrer Masque de Mort.

– Ah bon ? un regard interrogateur tandis qu'il se tournait vers lui pour l'observer, t'as l'air de quelqu'un qui vient de foutre le feu au cul d'un autre sans se faire chopper. Je sais pas si j'ai vraiment envie de savoir mais je suppose que tu vas quand même éclairer ma lanterne. Vas-y déballer tout, ça se voit que tu en crèves d'envie. »

Milo ne se fit pas plus prier pour parler, sûrement parce qu'il n'attendait que ça depuis le début.

« – Donc, hier, après notre discussion avec Aiolia, j'ai décidé... »

Commença-t-il avant d'être de suite interrompu par le cancer. Celui-ci savait d'avance ce qui allait lui être dit, surtout vu le sourire mutin et victorieux qu'affichait son vis-à-vis.

« – BORDEL ! Mamma Mia Milo ! Tu n'as quand même pas été foutu d'aller voir ta machine à glace pour lui parler de tout ça, n'est-ce pas ? Tu vas m'annoncer que je me fourre le doigt dans l'oeil jusqu'au coude et que j'imagine des choses hein. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire, le silence éloquent du scorpion lui arracha une exclamation de rage, AH ! Mais quel con ! T'as pas le cerveau placé au bon endroit toi ! C'est vraiment la première fois que j'entends un bidule pareil !

– Et donc, reprit le jeune homme comme s'il n'y avait pas eu d'interruption, pas gêné le moins du monde par les insultes que proférait Masque de Mort à voix basse, en italien, Je disais. J'ai été voir Camus pour lui demander s'il formait vraiment un couple avec Aphrodite, vu leur relation toute particulière, comme tout le monde le sait.

– Et il t'a répondu oui. »

Et c'était la fin des haricots. Il plongea la tête dans l'eau. Oh déesse ! Enfers et damnations ! Déjà que supporter l'un et l'autre séparément était une épine plantée dans son délicat postérieur alors, le paquet cadeau made in frigides, hubris et se la pète-plus-haut-que-le-cul Inc., grands dieux, il se faisait carrément enculer là ! Et bien profond en plus.

« – Non. »

Ou pas. Tant mieux.

« – Il m'a mis à la porte, parce que c'était l'heure de son heure du thé rituelle avec Aphrodite. Et il voulait être seul avec lui. Donc ! s'exclama-t-il avec entrain, Je pense qu'il est temps d'aller chercher notre réponse », il sortit de l'eau d'un bond, éclaboussant l'italien au passage. »

Ce dernier grogna, se résigna à suivre son cadet : ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se laissait embarquer dans des choses de ce genre. Parce que si Milo était, comme la majeure partie du Sanctuaire — à ses yeux en tout cas, trop droit et trop compatissant (une attaque qui laissait son adversaire choisir entre la vie et la mort ? Mais quelle lopette !), souvent un trop sérieux et posé à son goût, au moins avait-il gardé un certain sens de l'humour et une franchise digne d'un crustacé : il ne prenait que très rarement des pincettes. Masque de Mort étant un fervent adepte de l'absence totale de tact, ne pouvait que saluer cette manière d'être. C'était toujours distrayant. Du coup, on ne s'ennuyait jamais avec lui. Surtout quand Camus était fourré dans les histoires. Et il l'était toujours.

Accessoirement, son humeur s'étant très peu apaisée : avoir la poiscaille et son seul ami sous la main serait un bon moyen de se défouler. Il n'allait clairement pas cracher dessus. Un choc douloureux manqua de le faire tomber en arrière. Par contre, il allait cracher sur Milo si celui-ci s'amusait à s'arrêter aussi brusquement sans prévenir. Et puis, pourquoi se stopper sur le palier d'une porte lorsqu'on était un certain scorpion qui n'avait que faire de l'intimité d'un certain verseau.

« – Sale bestiole... » entonna-t-il sur un ton sifflant avant de se raviser en apercevant la scène plus loin.

« – Ça alors, murmura un grec incrédule, Pour une première... »

C'était en effet bien la première fois qu'ils voyaient Aphrodite laisser quelqu'un le toucher. Hors combat. Ce n'était sur que son poignet mais, c'était Aphrodite qu'il s'agissait bordel ! Ce même Aphrodite qui ne pouvait pas passer une seule journée sans une paire de gants sur les mains. Ce même Aphrodite qui ne daignait venir se mêler à la populace que pour les entraînements quotidiens ! Masqua de Mort plissa les yeux. Ce qui scintillait juste là, c'était le fruit de son imagination ou ?

« – Ton meilleur pote, juste comme ça, il serait pas en train de geler le poignet de la poiscaille là ? »

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>


	3. Les rugissantes céréales d'or

******Pairing : ******CamusxAphrodite, ShakaxAiolia  
><strong>Rating : AP<br>****Warning :**** Un des passages de la fic est étrange. Un des trucs les plus étranges que j'ai écrit.  
><strong><strong><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> ****Les personnages appartiennent à Kurumada Masami.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Notes:<strong> **Écrit pour le prompt « Zéro absolu » de la communauté LJ 10 choix, « Première fois » sur 7_couples et postée sur Hybridation aussi.

Revoilà donc les jaseries sur notre couple CamusxAphrodite, le lendemain du dernier OS. Nous avons cette fois-ci le lion en personnage principal et du ShakaxAiolia, parce que Shaka s'est invité de lui-même dans le texte, sans que je n'ai vraiment mon mot à dire.

* * *

><p><strong>eternyti<strong> Je suis contente que tu me laisses une review, surtout puisque tu dis que tu n'es pas vraiment du genre à en laisser, cela fait vraiment plaisir. J'espère que tu aimeras cette suite.

**lala** Merci ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Les rugissantes des céréales d'or<strong>

* * *

><p>« – Notre fleur aurait donc succombé au froid du zéro absolu. C'est bien ça Aiolia ? »<p>

Le fauve hocha lentement la tête, confirmant les paroles avant de répondre :

« – En tout cas Dohko, c'est ce que m'ont dit Milo et Masque de Mort. J'aurais bien aimé être là quand ils les ont surpris. Apparemment, Aphrodite a laissé Camus le toucher, et Milo raconte même que Camus lui a dit de vive voix qu'ils étaient vraiment ensemble et qu'ils s'étaient déjà embrassés ! »

Une légère tape le cueillit au sommet du crâne tandis que son frère leur apportait leur boisson. Comme d'habitude, une infusion de quelconques plantes fraîchement cueillies dans le jardin du poisson pour le vieux maître, de ces breuvages trop forts, pas assez sucrés que détestait le chevalier du lion. Et surtout, cela manquait de pétillant. C'était pour cette raison qu'il adorait le coca cola, sa saccarine et ses innombrables bulles. Ah ! Les sodas, il n'y avait que ça de vrai. Quand à son aîné, il avait opté pour une chope de cet hydromel qu'il affectionnait tant.

« – Moi, je pense que vous devriez les laisser tranquilles ces deux-là. Ils ont le droit d'avoir une vie privée après tout. Surtout s'ils sont vraiment ensemble. »

Ah, c'était bien du Aioros tout craché ça. Toujours bienveillant et peu enclin à croire aux rumeurs. Toujours à prendre la défense des concernés par lesdites rumeurs aussi. Et à le réprimander de participer activement à leur diffusion. Le grec n'était cependant pas de cet avis, le fit d'ailleurs savoir :

« – Une vie privée ? Au Sanctuaire ? Je serais curieux de savoir comment cela est possible. Surtout quand on est le meilleur ami de _Milo_. Et puis, tu ne peux pas dire que ce n'est pas _intéressant_. Ces deux là doivent bien être les deux personnes les plus frigides que je connaisse, au point que je pensais — comme tout le monde d'ailleurs — qu'ils étaient asexués. Tu ne vas quand même pas me dire que ça ne t'étonne pas ? »

Le soupir qui lui répondit fut éloquent, de même que le léger rire du chinois dont le nez était plongé dans sa tasse. Un sourire victorieux éclaira son visage tandis qu'il buvait une gorgée de sa boisson délicieusement fraîche avant de poursuivre, sans même chercher à masquer sa curiosité mal placée, toujours selon son frére.

« – Je me demande comment ils vont faire pour coucher ensemble.

– Parce que tu penses vraiment qu'Aphrodite coucherait avec qui que ce soit ? »

Pas faux. Aioros n'avait pas tort : la notion de sexe était quelque chose qu'on avait du mal à appliquer à des gens comme le poisson, beaucoup trop amouraché de ses fleurs pour trouver un quelconque intérêt à des contacts physiques. Déjà que les relations humaines tout court lui semblait être un concept obscur. Pas non plus qu'il pût à cause du poison que produisait naturellement son corps. Dans le même genre, il y avait bien la vierge, que son ascétisme poussait à une totale abstinence sexuelle. La découche, c'est pour les faibles cons de mortels que nous sommes, se moquait fréquemment le saint du cancer, avec un de ces sourires goguenards et dédaigneux dont il avait le secret. De ceux qui donnaient envie d'épingler sa tête au mur de son temple, là où se trouvaient tous les masques avant que sa première mort ne les effaçât.

« – Je suis sûr qu'il le ferait. Si une de ses plantes s'incarnaient dans un corps humain, il en serait ravi. »

Dohko et lui éclatèrent de rire à cette idée tandis que le blond levait les yeux au ciel, avec une fausse exaspération. Le sourire au coin de ses lèvres en dévoilait cependant beaucoup, concernant ses pensées à ce sujet. De toute façon, pas une personne au Sanctuaire n'était guère conscient de l'amour obsessionnel, très peu sain d'ailleurs, que le suédois portait à l'ensemble de la flore. Ce dernier n'avait jamais cherché à nier sa préférence pour les végétaux que pour la race humaine.

« – D'ailleurs, en parlant d'Aphrodite. C'est à ton tour de l'affronter à l'entraînement aujourd'hui non ? Ne te laisse pas distraire par ces rumeurs. »

L'avertit son aîné en finissant son hydromel, un regard suspicieux posé sur lui.

« – Oh ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Je ne tiens pas à perdre de manière aussi lamentable que Masque de Mort hier. Je ne tiens pas à perdre du tout, ajouta-t-il rapidement, J'espère juste qu'Aphrodite ne sera pas autant à l'ouest que lors de son combat contre Camus, sinon, ce ne sera pas vraiment amusant.

– En attendant, intervint finalement Dohko, le regard porté sur l'horloge au dessus du comptoir, Si tu ne te dépêches pas, tu vas être en retard. »

Plusieurs dizaines de minutes plus tard, assis dans les gradins, le fauve se dit que justement, du retard, il aurait pu se permettre d'en prendre un peu. Son adversaire n'était pas encore là. Le menton appuyé sur la paume de sa main, il observait pensivement le centre du Colisée où se battait Milo et Masque de Mort, en un duel aussi bien verbal que physique. C'était devenu un petit jeu entre eux, comme une animosité amicale pour garder les choses amusantes. À leur manière bien évidemment.

Il passa une main dans ses boucles châtaigne, entortillant des mèches autour de ses doigts. Il devait avouer qu'il s'ennuyait un peu, sans compter la déception de ne pas pouvoir se battre. Et puis, cela ne ressemblait pas vraiment à Aphrodite d'être en retard. Tout du moins, _jamais _sans une raison extérieure. D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'il y faisait attention, le maître du froid n'était pas là non plus. Étrange hasard.

« – Ah tiens, voilà les retardataires », commenta un Dohko qui remontait après avoir fini son combat, en désignant l'entrée du Colisée d'un signe de tête.

Aiolia émit un soupir de soulagement. Enfin ! Il commençait à en avoir assez d'attendre. Le temps qu'il descendît, Camus avait laissé leur jardinier à ses échauffements, non — ne put s'empêcher de remarquer le saint — sans lui avoir susurré quelques mots. Sans que cela ne suscita une quelconque réaction chez le douzième gardien. Des fois, il pouvait être aussi froid que le zéro absolu celui-là. Un point commun avec le verseau.

« – Tu ne t'échauffes pas ? Tu sembles soucieux.

– Rien qui ne m'empêchera de me battre. »

Le jeune homme évita soigneusement le regard dubitatif de son vis-à-vis.

« – J'espère que tu ne me feras pas grâce du même ridicule spectacle que Masque de Mort hier. Dépêche-toi maintenant, qu'on puisse commencer. »

Ça c'était culotté, surtout de la part du retardataire. Est-ce qu'il se plaignait _lui_, du fait qu'ils auraient pu début l'affrontement bien avant si les seigneurs du hauteurs du Sanctuaire avaient daigné se montrer à l'heure. Il secoua la tête. Il était temps de se concentrer sur son adversaire. Il ne tenait pas à subir la même humiliation que l'autre l'avant-veille, ainsi que le cancer la veille. Ça c'était vraiment hors de question. Surtout qu'ils étaient à présent les seuls sur la piste. Il entendait d'ici les railleries des autres s'il se laissait distraire.

Après s'être courtoisement saluer puis écarter, ils s'élancèrent en même temps, optant pour de la mêlée pure et simple, augmentant peu à peu la vitesse et la puissance de leurs coups. Recevant tout autant que donnant, Aiolia vit avec satisfaction un léger sourire se former sur les lèvres pâles de l'autre chevalier. S'il y avait bien une qualité qu'on pouvait reconnaître chez le suédois, c'était ses qualités en tant que partenaire de combat. Contrairement à d'autres, il se contentait de se battre, sans jamais provoquer ou tenter de coups bas. Il se contentait d'apprécier la bataille et le plaisir de frapper.

Il plissa les yeux tandis qu'il repoussait un mesquin coup de genoux de son poing. Un crochet le cueillit à l'estomac. Il sourit à son tour en sentant l'adrénaline bouillir dans ses veines. Aphrodite recula un millième de seconde trop tard. L'uppercut s'écrasa sur son menton. Il recula légèrement étourdi. C'était l'occasion de sortir ses griffes avant qu'il ne reprît totalement ses esprits, ne contrattaquât d'une quelconque manière.

Son cosmos s'enflamma et une boule fila vers le poisson. Encore une autre. À la vitesse de la lumière, le lion échaudé bondit derrière son adversaire, ses pattes entourées d'une énergies fulgurantes qui n'attendaient qu'à détruire. Il était temps de passer aux choses sérieuses. Autour de lui, l'atmosphère s'alourdit, se chargea de pétales rouges, le ralentit assez pour qu'on l'esquivât sans peine. L'air se tenta de gouttelettes très légèrement violacées. Il n'y allait pas de main morte avec le poison le poisson aujourd'hui. Mais, il en faudrait plus, beaucoup plus pour le stopper. Son cosmos le protègerait efficacement. Suffisamment longtemps pour qu'il lui fît mordre la poussière en tout cas.

Un pétale noir érafla sa joue. Il n'y fit guère attention tandis qu'il courait en cercle autour de sa proie pour trouver une faiblesse, une ouverture à exploiter. Cette dernière quand à elle restait dans une immobilité apparente, une rose entre chaque doigt, alternant noires et rouges. Le fauve savait qu'il ne se débarrasserait pas des rouges puisqu'elles maintenaient la brume qui le ralentissait. Quand aux noires, elles fusaient de toutes parts. Cela lui laisserait peut-être une ouverture. Il se contentait d'attendre en déchirant les végétaux bloquant son chemin.

Lorsqu'un bras fut levé, découvrant des côtes, il retint sa réjouissance. Le contrôle de ses émotions était un élément essentiel de tout combat contre le poisson et son empathie trop sensible. Il ne fallait pas lui laisser une occasion de contrer. Lui montrer qu'il était le prédateur. Il allait frapper bien, et fort. Mettre rapidement fin à ce duel : son endurance n'était pas illimitée et Aphrodite prendrait clairement l'avantage sur la durée.

Il se concentra, rassemblant de l'énergie dans ses poings avant de lancer son lightning plasma, profitant de l'ouverture. Si, comme prévu, Aphrodite en bloqua une partie avec ses pirahnan roses, il dût tout de même mettre genoux à terre pour esquiver le reste, signant ainsi sa défaite.

« – C'était un beau combat », le félicita-t-il tandis qu'ils prenaient un peu de temps pour apaiser le rythme saccadé de leur coeur, et se remettre de l'effort.

Son aîné hocha à peine la tête face au compliment, sourcils légèrement froncés, le regard rivé sur les pétales éparpillés un peu partout, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux sous le regard surpris du lion. Que se passait-il ? Ils n'avaient rien d'inhabituels pourtant, sinon les quelques infimes particules dorées parsemées ici et là, des résidus du cosmos de leur propriétaire.

« – Au fait Aphrodite, je voulais te demander. »

Cela prit plusieurs instants à l'interpellé pour revenir parmi les vivants. Il passa une main dans sa longue chevelure azur, l'air interrogatif.

« – Tu sors vraiment avec Camus ? »

Un silence glacial lui répondit en premier lieu, avant que l'autre n'haussât les épaules avec un geste mêlant désintérêt et lassitude. Aiolia croisa les bras. Le sens de l'action avait beau être très clair pour quiconque fréquentait un minimum l'asocial, il aurait tout de même bien aimé que monsieur daignât s'adresser à lui de vive voix. Comme un être humain normal. Enfin bon, on allait pas changer le suédois du jour au lendemain.

Une main se posa sur son épaule. C'était son frère accompagné de Dohko. Camus et Milo se tenaient en retrait, en pleine discussion.

« – Bien joué frérot, fit-il avec un large sourire, à toi aussi Aphrodite. C'était distrayant et particulièrement esthétique.

– Tu devrais te battre plus souvent comme ça gamin, et un jour peut-être, tu seras un vrai fauve, le taquina le vieux maître en tapotant son épaule avec une fausse condescendance, Comme moi, ajouta-t-il en riant.

– Ce qui n'a pas empêché le ''vrai fauve'' de se faire battre par l'humble archer que je suis.

– Savoure ta victoire tant que tu le peux. Ce ne sera pas tous les jours comme ça l'archer. »

Répliqua finalement le chinois, provoquant rires et sourires autour de lui tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le Domaine Sacré et leur temple respectif. Une fois arrivé à son temple, il déclina poliment l'invitation à venir prendre le thé du verseau, rejoignit ses appartements afin de prendre une douche bien méritée.

Ce fut avec un indéniable plaisir qu'il sentit ses muscles se détendre sous le jet d'eau froide. La basse température lui permettait de mieux gérer l'après-combat et les retombées de l'excitation. Il poussa un long soupir de soulagement en se sentant un peu plus calme. Pas assez cependant. Lâchant un grognement plus bestial qu'autre chose, il s'habilla en vitesse et sortit de sa demeure la chevelure encore humide.

Il fila à ce même endroit qui l'accueillait chaque fois qu'il avait besoin de reprendre contenance. En général, après les entraînements aussi intenses que celui-là, où il libérait littéralement l'animal qui sommeillait en lui. Son côté fougueux et sauvage, bestial et régal, comme se devait de l'être le roi des animaux. Cependant, maintenant que le fauve s'était bien amusé, avait déversé sa verve, la satisfaction laissait peu à peu place à un vide agaçant, qui tendait à le rendre agité, et ses humeurs aussi volatiles que celles des monarques capricieux.

Dans ces moments là, il avait toujours besoin de la sempiternelle sérénité de ces lieux comme, figés dans l'espace et le temps, ancrés quelque entre dans et hors du monde, grâce à un propriétaire souvent aussi imperturbables qu'eux. L'alliance des deux avait un effet aussi rafraîchissant sur son température instable, que le zéro absolu du magicien des glace sur celui de son meilleur. C'était le meilleur moyen pour lui de se sentir mieux et l'autre en était parfaitement conscient : Aiolia le lui avait dit à plusieurs reprises déjà, mais le lion savait qu'il l'avait deviné depuis bien avant ses premières confidences.

Et comme toujours, avec sa clairvoyance extraordinaire, sa parfaite connaissance des moindres moments où il passerait le jour, il trouvât Shaka debout devant l'entrée de son temple, attendant qu'il le rejoignît. Ils pénétrèrent dans la demeure, puis dans les confortables appartements de la vierge. Enfin ils déposèrent leurs sandales dans un coin.

Sur les plaques dans la cuisine, une casserole dans laquelle bouillait l'eau, qui servirait à la seule infusion qu'il accepterait jamais de boire un jour. Parce que le délicat mélange de pomme et de menthe qu'il savourait chaque fois qu'il venait, était une recette connue de l'indien seul et qu'il n'aurait jamais placé sa confiance en quelqu'un d'autre que lui pour le préparer avec autant d'efficacité.

Assis à sa place attitrée, sur un moelleux cousin, un coude posé sur la table basse où le blond prenait ses repas, le menton reposant sur la paume de sa main, il observait son hôte faire infuser les feuilles et les morceaux de fruits séchés. D'abord les pommes, cinq minutes précisément, afin que le liquide s'imprégnât parfaitement de leur arôme sans pour autant le saturer. Puis, alors que l'eau avait pris une jolie teinte ambre sombre, il y ajoutait une feuille de menthe, pour la fraîcheur. Enfin, juste pour lui, du sucre. Beaucoup de sucre.

C'était un rituel simple, silencieux. Et même si tout le Sanctuaire devait être au courant de ses fréquentes visites chez son voisin, elles avaient un agréable goût de secret. Parce que ces instants n'appartenaient qu'à eux. Après tout ce temps, les gens avaient appris à éviter le fauve rentrant tout juste de la chasse, encore prêt à bondir au moindre mouvement.

Lorsque le grec récupéra son verre des mains de son ami, comme d'habitude, la magie s'opéra. Il sentit le félin s'apaiser, au moins assez pour qu'il ne fût plus perturbé. Il faudrait cependant attendre plus longtemps pour qu'il ne s'endormît jusqu'au prochain combat digne de son intérêt.

« – Tu t'es laissé emporté bien loin aujourd'hui, remarqua son compagnon non sans un léger sourire, C'est rare de ta part ces temps-ci. Mais, c'était peut-être une bonne chose. Aphrodite est un peu étrange en ce moment, ajouta-t-il sur un ton aérien en sirotant l'infusion.

– Il sort avec Camus. »

Il ne sembla ni surpris, ni troublé le moins du monde par la nouvelle.

« – Cela ne m'étonne pas, finit-il par dire.

– Parce qu'il y a encore, en ce bas monde, des choses qui étonnent l'homme le plus proche de dieu ? Je ne savais pas.

– Cesse-donc de faire l'idiot Aiolia, il sourit, bien que ma conscience soit très proche de l'omniscience, je n'ai pas accès à tous les savoirs. Il serait bien vain de ma part d'oser seulement, songer le contraire. Il y a dans le monde encore toute une myriade de phénomènes qui ne pourront que m'étonner. Il y en aura toujours. L'être humain en est un parfait exemple. »

Le liquide brûlant empli sa bouche de sa saveur qu'il savait sucrée plus que de raison. Cependant, comme ce contact avec l'autre lorsqu'il lui donnait son breuvage, la sensation de la chaleur descendant lentement le long de son oesophage lui donnait l'impression d'envelopper la bête dans une grande couverture, afin de la sceller un peu plus au fond de lui avant de la faire dormir. Il était toujours mieux après cela. Ça le détendait, surtout pour la troisième étape de ses thérapies.

Une fois son verre vidé, Shaka l'amena au centre de la pièce, dans la paume du bouddha qui décorait l'épaisse tapisserie recouvrant le sol. Ils s'assirent en tailleur, face à face, chacun dans une main, leurs propres membres l'un contre l'autre, liés par leurs doigts entremêlés.

« – _Ohm_ »

Le murmure sembla résonner sans fin dans la pièce. Le rythme cardiaque du châtain s'emballa quelque peu. Là s'annonçait le prélude de la dernière partie de ses séances de relaxation. La plus dure. Malgré la totale confiance qu'il plaçait en son ami, les effroyables souvenirs de leurs premiers essais, de leurs balbutiements dans ce domaine lui revenaient souvent, tout prêt à le faire paniquer.

Parce cette partie impliquait un rapport intime de leurs esprits, comme une fusion. Cela voulait dire qu'ils, pendant ce laps de temps, s'unissaient mentalement. Ils partageaient énormément, de ces pensées quotidiennes et anodines, aux rancoeurs tenaces. De précieux fragments de mémoire comme d'autres oubliés, refoulés au profond de soi. Dans ces moments, ils voyaient des tranches de vie, des lambeaux d'être. C'était une mise à nue d'eux-même qui amenait à un échange équivalent. Une communion psychique. Un équilibre parfait.

Aiolia avait besoin d'un peu de la divine sérénité stérile de Shaka.

Shaka avait besoin d'un peu de la bestiale agitation féconde d'Aiolia.

« – _Tenpō Rin In_ »

Les mots de concentration l'emportèrent loin de ses futiles pensées, tandis qu'il sentait le cosmos de son compagnon l'englober calmement tandis qu'il caressait son fauve, l'amadouait pour mieux le dresser. Il ne sut pas combien de temps s'écoula. À vrai dire, peu importait. Il se sentait _bien, calme_, c'était l'important. Lorsque leurs cosmos se mêlèrent vraiment l'un à l'autre, il se sentit encore _mieux_, _serein_. Cette exclusive communion cosmique avait toujours ce quelque chose d'extatique.

Le goût savoureux de ces petites choses qu'on était les seuls à connaître ; comme par exemple, l'expression passionnée dérobée au lion qui étirait le visage de l'ermite, ou, le masque de quiétude emprunté à la vierge qui lissait celui du chevalier. Et, à travers leurs paupières à moitié-abaissée, leur tête appuyée sur l'épaule de l'autre parce qu'ils ne se tenaient plus vraiment assis, leurs mèches mêlées en folie, ils s'observaient, voyaient leur reflet dans un miroir déformant.

C'était fascinant de constater que leurs mouvements suivaient, se copiaient. S'effectuaient dans la plus pure harmonie. Les effleurements émerveillés d'une peau à la fois étrangère et leur, de par le lien à la fois psychique et physique entre eux, formé par leur cosmos respectif si étroitement fondus l'un en l'autre qu'ils nuageaient en un ensemble uniforme autour d'eux, les englobant comme s'ils étaient uniques ; une seule et même entité.

Il y avait comme un rien d'intoxiquant dans cette éphémère symbiose, une anesthésie de leur sens sinon la perception claire et limpide que l'autre était là. Sans même en être conscient, par habitude de l'exercice, ils déplacèrent jusqu'au lit, sans laissant tomber dedans simultanément. Lorsqu'ils fermèrent les yeux, trop haut perchés qu'ils étaient pour s'en soucier, le sommeil les cueillit, sans même qu'ils ne se rendissent compte de l'épuisement indu par leur union cosmico-psychique.

L'aube trouva Aiolia en pleine forme, peut-être encore un peu étourdi par la nuit, mais heureux de savoir la bête endormie, semblable au zéro absolu ; une froide et oh combien agréable quiétude. Il bailla, s'étira longuement, avant de finalement se lever. Enfilant ses sandales, il rejoignit le temple où déjà, Shaka méditait lévitant au dessus de la fleur de lotus dont son cosmos bouddhique affectionnait tant la forme.

Celle-ci étendit un pétale vers lui, touchant gentiment le sien de cosmos en guise de salut silencieux avant de se rétracter alors que le lion franchissait le seuil de la maison, se dirigeant d'un pas vif chez la balance. Il avait une histoire à confirmer après tout: oui, le zero absolu et la rose avaient bien décidé de partager le même bout de chemin. Tout comme il partageait le sien avec un bouddha.

Il ne put que rire en songeant que c'était la première fois qu'il voyait ce lien entre Shaka et lui comme une _relation_, grogna cependant en percevant dans son esprit celui de la vierge.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>


	4. Les venimeux hors-d'oeuvres d'or

******Pairing :****** MiloxMü, CamusxAphrodite, ShakaxAiolia  
><strong>Rating : <strong>PG-13  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> Les personnages appartiennent à Kurumada Masami

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Notes:<strong> **Écrit pour le prompt « Styles de vies » de la communauté LJ 10 choix, « Première fois » sur 7_couples et postée sur Hybridation aussi.

Ça fait plus de six mois que je n'ai pas écrit pour les Recettes, et je dois avoué que ça m'a fait un peu bizarre. Mais, je n'ai pas cessé de m'amuser pendant l'écriture, et j'espère que la chute vous fera autant rire qu'elle ne l'a fait pour Yakigane et moi. Au passage, merci à elle pour la relecture.

Je ne crois pas avoir répondu à toutes les reviews. En fait, je suis quasiment sûre de ne pas avoir répondu à toutes les reviews, et je suis désolée pour les personnes concernées. Je ferai plus attention pour la suite.

* * *

><p><strong>eternyti<strong> Le but des différentes recettes est justement de voir leur relation d'un point de vue externe. Je trouve ce genre de démarche plus intéressant à mettre en place. Et pour la relation Shaka/Aiolia, je dois avouer que vu le caractère de Shaka, je le voyais s'engager dans une relation charnelle.

* * *

><p><strong>Les venimeux hors-d'oeuvres d'or<strong>

* * *

><p>Autour, les gens s'étaient déjà lancés dans une danse endiablée, suivant le lourd tempo de basses réglées à fond. Lui-même s'y était abandonné avec délice, heureux d'avoir enfin de quoi se distraire : dans toute sa banalité, la journée écoulée manquait de punch. Lever, entraînement, manger. Vaquer à ses occupations et devoirs quotidiens. En somme : s'ennuyer fortement. Et même s'il n'aurait déserté son poste pour rien au monde, même s'il aimait son travail au point de pouvoir se sacrifier sans vergogne pour lui, aujourd'hui était un de ces jours où il avait besoin d'un peu de mouvements et d'actions. Or, ce n'était pas la paix entre les différents Sanctuaire qui lui apporterait ça. Ni les garnements auxquels ils enseignaient. Et encore moins son meilleur ami, auquel sa rose et ses livres suffisaient.<p>

Il avait donc décidé de s'accorder une sortie nocturne sur Athènes, dans une discothèque située dans le centre de la ville. À défaut d'évènements intéressants, au moins pourrait-il s'amuser un peu. C'était ce qui était prévu en tout cas et, il avait déjà repéré plusieurs proies potentielles qui, il était sûr, se ferait une joie de jouer avec lui. Après tout, il ne se trouvait pas dans un lieu considéré comme normal. Même pour une boîte de nuit.

Ici et là, des couples éphémères s'était depuis longtemps formés dans une indifférence totale, pour se séparer peu après, au gré de leurs envies. Auprès de gens bien trop bourrés ou défoncés pour retrouver le chemin des toilettes, d'autres forniquaient sans aucune pudeur, sans que cela ne dérangeât quiconque.

C'était un endroit de ce genre qui lui fallait. Un lieu où il n'y avait aucuns tabous. Où les hommes laissaient libre cour à leur débauche : de toute manière, ils ne s'en souviendraient même pas le lendemain. Ici, les histoires des uns, les origines des autres n'importaient pas. Tant qu'ils se lançaient à corps perdu dans l'action, avec la conscience qu'il n'y avait rien de vraiment réel, personne n'aurait rien à y redire. D'ailleurs, on se fichait même des noms.

Délaissant des lèvres pleines, il susurra à l'oreille de leur propriétaire quelques excuses, se détachant à regret de son corps exquis, tout en rondeurs. Il se dégagea de la danse, fendit la foule compacte pour rejoindre sa table, soudainement assoiffé.

Tous se trouvaient là, certains parce que c'était le genre de choses qu'ils affectionnaient, d'autres juste pour être avec eux. Deux d'entre eux cependant, formaient une énigme. Si le chevalier s'était attendu à ce que le Verseau cédât à son caprice, il ne parvenait toujours pas à comprendre comment des personnages, aussi peu enclins à ce genre de choses, pouvaient se trouver là. Et y être toujours.

« C'est un endroit _fascinant_. »

Se contenta de lui répondre la Vierge, le visage toujours autant imperturbable qu'à l'accoutumée, alors que le jeune grec prenait place au bout du banc entourant la table. Une partie d'entre eux s'était depuis longtemps envolée aux quatre coins du club, profitant des délices que ce dernier avait à leur offrir. Ne restaient donc plus que le blond, le couple rose givrée ainsi que le tibétain qui, à l'autre bout de la banquette, semblait particulièrement mal à l'aise. Faisant lentement tourner un verre entre ses fins doigts, il semblait en examiner attentivement le contenu, sourcils imberbes froncés.

« C'est un breuvage immonde que voilà.  
>— Laisse-moi t'en soulager alors. »<p>

Répliqua le Scorpion en s'emparant de la boisson. Il l'avala cul sec, l'oesophage brûlé par l'âpre goût d'un Gin Fizz, bien trop pâteux pour son palais. Si déjà lui n'aimait pas ça, il était tout à fait normal que l'autre l'eût déprécié. Le contraire l'eût beaucoup étonné. Surtout sachant que l'asiatique buvait principalement du thé. Souvent au beurre de yak rance. Il grimaça en se remémorant le jour fort infortuné, où il avait eu la mauvaise idée de tester le breuvage. Plus jamais ça.

Rien que d'y penser lui redonnait envie de boire. Ce qu'il fit, tapant sans se gêner dans la bouteille de champagne de bonne qualité posée au centre de la table, très sûrement commandée par son meilleur ami. L'onéreux spiritueux ne plut pas d'avantage à ses papilles gustatives, peut être parce qu'il était trop raffiné pour elles. Au lieu d'apaiser sa soif, il l'attisa encore. Il jura intérieurement.

« Si rien ne te plaît, va donc te chercher autre chose. »

Son meilleur ami sirotait tranquillement le contenu de sa flûte, son habituel expression policée sur le visage, ses yeux soutenant son regard. Il observa avec intérêt la main presque posée sur la cuisse d'un Aphrodite qui, bras croisés, le visage fermé, semblait observer le monde du haut d'un piédestal, comme un dieu las de sa création. Ce qui, à vrai dire, ne changeait pas de l'ordinaire. Milo se demandait seulement comment le français avait réussi à sortir le Poissons de son jardin sacré.

Après tout, c'était la première fois qu'il acceptait de les accompagner. Alors que, par habitude et politesse, le Scorpion se faisait toujours un devoir de lui proposer. Comme toujours, un peu plus tôt, l'autre avait décliné. Puis, il était réapparu avec Camus à leur point de rendez-vous, dans le Colisée. Déjà que voir Shaka se joindre à eux avait été une surprise. Il avait failli croire à une plaisanterie.

Il secoua finalement la tête : il n'était pas vraiment venu là pour ça. Ce soir-ci n'était pas un moment propice à la réflexion ; il se trouvait ici pour prendre beaucoup de bon temps, s'amuser comme un petit fou jusqu'au bout de la nuit. Il était temps de noyer ses questions dans l'alcool. Puis de retourner sur la piste où, le morceau pulsant d'électro avait littéralement envoyé les gens, les uns sur les autres, corps contre corps, membres entremêlés en une masse compacte, comme un labyrinthe humain dont il serait impossible de s'extirper une fois dedans.

« Je t'accompagne. J'aimerai voir s'ils n'ont pas mieux à proposer que _ça_. »

Ajouta le Bélier lorsque Milo haussa un sourcil interrogateur, quand il se leva.

« Je doute que tu trouves quelque chose à ta convenance ici.  
>— Ne fais pas l'idiot Milo. Ce n'est pas parce que je bois principalement du thé, que je n'apprécie pas le goût de l'alcool », il roula des yeux.<p>

Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent devant le bar, beaucoup plus rapidement que ce que le grec avait prévu, celui-ci ne doutât guère que son compagnon se servait de ses pouvoirs, pour éloigner d'eux les gens. Après tout, on les avait suspicieusement évité : aucunes caresses fugitives, ni touches indécentes, pas même un regard concupiscent jeté vers eux. Comme s'ils n'existaient pas réellement dans le même monde que les autres. Tant de choses inhabituelles dans cet endroit où la décadence régnait en seule maîtresse.

Cela ne pouvait qu'être un coup du Bélier qui, droit comme un piquet, attendait patiemment que le barman s'intéressât à eux. Milo lui, s'accouda contre le plan de travail, dans une pose aguicheuse. Il passa une main dans sa chevelure, en un mouvement séducteur destiné à attirer l'oeil, tandis qu'il laissait échapper un soupir lascif.

« Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux aimer ce genre d'endroit.  
>— Il n'y a rien à comprendre. Re-bonjour mon cher. Je suis, de nouveau, venu quémander à boire à la délicieuse beauté que tu es. »<p>

Fit-il avec un sourire charmeur lorsque le jeune tenancier se posta devant lui. À ses yeux pétillants, ainsi qu'aux profondes faussettes creusant ses joues, à cause de son large sourire, le saint sût que l'autre avait succombé. Exactement comme il l'avait prévu. Après tout, avec son visage rondouillet ravagé de tâches de son, ses larges prunelles encore pleine d'innocence, le serveur ne devait pas avoir plus de la vingtaine. Cela ne devait pas faire très longtemps non plus qu'il avait été embauché. Autrement, ses compliments n'auraient pas provoqué chez lui, la rougeur qui teintait ses joues. Il ouvrit la bouche, semblant chercher ses mots pendant plusieurs instants.

« Merci, murmura-t-il finalement, non sans incertitude, Que puis-je vous servir ?  
>— Je te laisse choisir, je suis sûr que tu feras un excellent choix.<br>— Et votre, il hésita légèrement sur la suite, compagnon ? »

Son regard se posa sur l'atlante. Avec la lumière des stroboscopes dansant sur son visage, cela lui donnait un air légèrement mystérieux. Du genre à intriguer n'importe qui. Du type où, en ces lieux péculiers, s'il n'eût usé de ses capacités, eût-il eu pendant à son cou, des prétendants à n'en plus savoir que faire. D'ailleurs, voilà qu'une farouche demoiselle l'approchait, très sûrement attirée par l'exotique charme qu'il exhalait.

« Un Purple Midnight, répondit-il à sa place, Je pense que c'est le plus adapté. Il est un peu difficile, mais je te fais confiance », il lui lança un clin d'oeil, le regarda s'éloigner pour préparer la commande avec amusement.

Quand il se retourna, Mü s'était déjà débarrassé de la jeune fille, qu'il voyait accoster un autre homme, non loin d'eux. Il suivit son parcours des yeux, s'attardant sur les gracieuses et plantureuses formes, mises en valeur par sa robe moulante, avant focaliser son attention sur le tibétain. Ce dernier l'observa avec une expression indéchiffrable.

« Tu joues avec ce pauvre serveur. Je suis sûr que tu ne connais même pas son nom. »

Milo haussa les épaules avec désinvolture face au reproche.

« Pas plus qu'il ne connaît le mien. Nos noms importe peu. Cela fait partie du jeu.  
>— Je ne comprends pas l'intérêt d'un tel jeu. »<p>

Un pli se forma entre les points de vie du jeune homme. Son interlocuteur retint un soupir, jouant avec une mèche de sa longue chevelure.

« Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu comprennes Mü. »

Il n'aurait pas pu être plus sincère. Après tout, celui à la chevelure parme donnait parfois l'impression de vivre dans un univers parallèle au sien, imperméable à tout besoin « normaux ». Peut-être était de par son appartenance à un genre humain différent du sien, ou parce qu'il avait vécu en ermite des années durant. Il était incapable d'expliquer pourquoi mais, il avait néanmoins la certitude que l'autre était incapable de comprendre, l'attrait que ce genre d'endroits exerçait sur lui. Le goût du nombre d'interdits silencieux et de tabous foulés du pied ; cette adrénaline de se moquer en toute indécence, des moeurs publiques. Le fait que d'un certain côté, cet abandon des faux semblants, ces jeux entre inconnus lui rappelaient l'adrénaline des combats qu'ils n'avaient plus. Les vrais. Ceux où ils mettaient leur vie en danger, pour une véritable cause.

Ici se déroulait un autre genre de guerre — à la fois plus primale et plus raffinée — dont, en tant que guerrier, il reconnaissait l'entière valeur. Qu'il avait appris à apprécier au fil de ses visites. Ici, les gens donnaient sans compter, prenaient tout autant. Il n'y avait personne pour se plaindre de ci ou ça ; juste des personnes venues profiter de la liberté que leur offrait le club, sans contrepartie, sinon celle à laquelle tous adhéraient instinctivement, comprenaient d'office lorsqu'ils s'engageaient à toutes activités ici.

Le secret régnait sur l'endroit, plus haut encore que la débauche. Il s'écarta légèrement, laissant à un badaud l'espace nécessaire pour se pencher et vomir, sans qu'il n'eut reçu une goutte. Tout ce qui se déroulait là y restait, n'en ressortirait jamais. Les histoires n'étaient jamais plus que celles d'une nuit, avec des inconnus qui ne seraient jamais plus que cela : des passades éphémères qui deviendraient, au retour à la réalité, dénués de tout sens. Il n'y avait ni engagement, ni limites. C'était ce qui faisait tout l'intérêt d'être là.

« Pourtant, je tente. Depuis que nous avons posé le pied ici. Shaka m'a dit qu'il trouvait cet endroit fascinant. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander en quoi. Ce que je lis dans les pensées de ces gens, n'a rien d'intéressant. On dirait juste des bêtes.  
>— Quel mal y a-t-il à n'être qu'un simple animal, de temps à autres ? Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si, ici, on allait leur en tenir rigueur. Au contraire, c'est pour ça qu'on est là. Laisse tes présupposés de côté et décoince-toi un peu Mü. »<p>

On s'était accroché à son bras, un corps se plaquant contre lui. Il se pencha pour baiser les lèvres tendues, remontant doucement jusqu'à une oreille pour y déposer quelques mots. On se dégagea tout aussi vite, murmurant une invitation pour le moment où il serait libre, plus tard, quand il en aurait fini avec son actuel ami.

« Laisse-toi un peu aller, on est là pour s'amuser. Dépêchons-nous de retourner à la table, j'ai peur que l'atmosphère autour de celle-ci ne perde un peu trop de degrés en mon absence. »

Ajouta-il en plaisantant, à un Bélier quelque peu dubitatif, tandis qu'il se saisissait des boissons tendues par le barman, laissant en échange, quelques billets ainsi qu'un regard aguicheur et, l'ordre de garder la monnaie.

« Mais du coup, je ramène ça comme un cheveux sur la soupe mais, que penses-tu d'eux ? »

Il ne précisa pas de qui il parlait. C'était l'évidence même : la nouvelle croustillante qui faisait tous les potins du Sanctuaire en ces temps de paix où, rien de notable ne se passait. Milo se faisait un devoir de demander l'avis de ses pairs sur cette relation toute particulière qui liait les deux derniers gardiens. Par simple curiosité, autant que par un amusement enfantin.

L'expression de son compagnon s'adoucit encore plus. Il semblait pensif, au point que les gens autour, libérés du charme de ses pouvoirs psychiques, se pressaient déjà autour d'eux, comme autant d'insecte attirés par leur aura, alors qu'ils étaient incapables de la voir. Le grec sentait déjà les touches glisser sur son corps en cascade, appréciait leur fougue.

Il s'en dégagea cependant, cala ses deux verres dans une main puis, s'approcha de son vis-à-vis pour passer un bras autour de sa taille. Ainsi, les autres éviteraient de le toucher lui, pensant qu'il était déjà pris. C'était le moins qu'il put faire pour lui : en vue de l'enthousiasme que l'atlante avait pour les lieux, il se doutait bien qu'il n'appréciât guère être mêlé à tout ça.

« Aphrodite ne semblait pas tout à fait dans son assiette ces derniers temps, encore plus à l'ouest que d'habitude. Mais, la présence de Camus à ses côtés a l'air de lui faire garder les pieds sur terre. De toute façon, tant que ça n'a pas d'influence sur notre cohésion en tant que groupe, je ne peux que me réjouir pour eux. »

Son interlocuteur se contenta de hocher lentement la tête. À vrai dire, il ne s'était pas attendu à autre chose de sa part : Mü n'était pas vraiment le genre de personne à se préoccuper de ces choses-là.

« Ça fait longtemps que Camus s'intéresse à Aphrodite. Je suis plutôt content pour lui... Même si je ne parviens pas à comprendre le pourquoi du comment. Pas que ça m'intéresse vraiment.  
>— Ça m'étonne de ta part.<br>— Il y a des choses qu'il vaut mieux ne pas savoir.  
>— Comme la raison pour laquelle tu aimes passer ton temps ici. Pas que toi d'ailleurs.<br>— Il n'y a pas de raison particulière. Autre que le fait que je m'amuse comme un fou quand je viens ici. Je te l'ai déjà dit.  
>— Tu mens.<br>— Arrête d'essayer de rationaliser des choses qui n'ont aucun sens, ni explications, il leva les yeux au ciel avec une fausse exaspération, On dirait Camus. J'en ai déjà assez d'un, je m'en passerai d'un autre. »

Ajouta-t-il, riant du regard sceptique que lui lançait l'asiatique.

« Non mais, plus sérieusement. Tu devrais arrêter de te poser des questions, tu te fais bien du souci pour pas grand chose.  
>— Parce que j'essaie de comprendre.<br>— Bois au lieu de parler, ça te fera du bien. »

Conclut Milo en lui fourrant le verre entre les mains, tandis qu'il se rasseyait près de son meilleur ami. Ce dernier haussa un sourcil interrogateur. Il répondit d'un haussement d'épaules, tandis qu'il se saisissait de sa propre boisson pour en descendre une partie, d'une seule gorgée. Un coup d'oeil lui suffit pour voir que rien n'avait bougé : le blond, comme le couple, étaient toujours figés dans les même positions qu'à leur départ, tel des poupées de cire placées milieu de l'endroit.

« Que se passe-t-il ? Tu sembles troublé Mü, intervint la Vierge au bout de quelques instants.  
>— J'essaie seulement de comprendre ce que cet endroit a d'appréciable. Mais, on ne peut pas dire que Milo m'aide. »<p>

Lorsque les yeux perçants des gardiens des plus hautes maisons se posèrent sur lui, à l'unisson, il fit une grimace éloquente. Le visage d'Aphrodite fut étiré par un mince sourire narquois.

« Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait quelque chose à comprendre qui ne soit évident, commença-t-il lentement, sans le quitter du regard une seule seconde, C'est tout à fait son genre d'univers. De la part de quelqu'un qui _empoisonne_ les gens, le fait qu'il aime un endroit d'aussi mauvais goût n'est pas si surprenant. »

Irritante poiscaille et ses propos injurieux. Milo croisa les bras, les poings serrés pour masquer son agacement. L'autre n'avait certes, pas tort cependant, tout dans son ton suintait l'arrogance mêlée à une condescendance sans bornes. Comme s'il valait mieux. Et malgré son silence, le sourire en coin qu'il voyait chez le français, n'arrangeait pas les choses.

À côté de lui, Mü trempait ses lèvres dans le cocktail, avalant précautionneusement une gorgée du liquide violine. Il lui fut reconnaissant de ne pas rebondir sur la remarque du suédois.

« C'est déjà bien mieux que l'aberration de tout à l'heure, commenta-t-il en reposant le verre sur la table.  
>— En même temps, ce Gin Fizz était immonde. Même pour moi.<br>— Parce qu'il y a des alcools que tu trouves ''immondes'' ? Je n'aurai jamais cru entendre ça de ta part un jour, Milo. Commencerais-tu à développer un bon goût ? »

La taquinerie de son ami le fit rouler des yeux, mais il répliqua sans tarder en riant :

« Jamais. Si je développais un _bon_ goût semblable au tien, je profiterai bien moins de la vie.  
>— Tu ne sais pas ce que tu gagnerais.<br>— En tout cas, je sais très bien ce que je perdrai. »

Sur cette conclusion, il se leva. La piste l'attendait et, il n'avait que repousser trop longtemps son appel. Un instant lui suffit à sonder la foule, pour repérer des proies intéressantes. C'était l'habitude de fréquenter le club : à force, on repérait de suite, parmi les gens intéressants, ceux qui étaient trop coincés pour faire le premier pas, ceux qui étaient ouverts à toute proposition, ceux qui cherchaient désespérément toute forme de contacts.

Tout était dans l'attitude.

La personne qui l'intéressait était une jolie demoiselle. Une grande rouquine, quelque part dans la vingtaine, du genre à faire la couverture d'un Vogue, le visage élégamment fardé, éclairé d'un sourire taquin. Tout dans sa sensuelle danse montrait son assurance, sa certitude de savoir qu'elle était désirable dans sa tenue, qui dévoilait plus qu'elle ne cachait. Pourtant, il y avait quelque chose d'un tantinet incertain dans ses mouvements, dans cette manière qu'elle avait d'éviter, avec la grâce d'un cygne, tout contact trop appuyé.

Il valsa avec aisance jusqu'à elle, glissant habilement entre les gens, pour se retrouver, à ses côtés, hanches contre hanches tandis qu'ils s'alignaient sur le rythme lourd et enjoué, typique des morceaux de dub. Sans aucune pudicité, allant gaiement à l'encontre de cette bulle d'espace personnel, qu'elle s'était efforcée de garder jusque là, il la prit contre lui, s'engageant avec elle dans une danse collée-serrée des plus appréciables. Sans un mot, peut-être parce qu'elle n'attendait qu'un audacieux, elle s'abandonna à lui, posant délicatement ses bras sur ses épaules, ses mains croisées sur sa nuque, pour l'approcher encore plus d'elle.

Elle était plaquée contre un mur, ses lèvres dévorant les morceaux de peau qu'elles trouvaient. Il était contre elle, remuant doucement tandis qu'il marquait sur sa peau, les seuls souvenirs physiques qu'elle aurait de leur courte étreinte. Il l'embrassa au coin de la bouche, avant de s'écarter sans un mot, ni un regard en arrière. Cela faisait partie des règles implicites : on faisait ce qu'on avait à rien. Ni plus. Ni moins. Des aventures sans lendemain, qui arrivaient juste là, juste comme ça. Presque par hasard.

Arrangeant des vêtements depuis longtemps froissés, il se mêla à nouveau à la populace de danseurs déchaînés. Il ne s'attarda cependant pas, désireux de rejoindre sa table, où le reste de sa boisson l'attendait toujours. Il remarqua au passage, la présence de nouveaux verres, bien que leurs propriétaires ne fussent pas là. Sous le regard pesant du Bélier, il réajusta sa chemise, ainsi que sa veste tandis qu'il s'asseyait à ses côtés.

« Tu viens de rater Aldébaran et Masque de Mort. »

Shaka se décala légèrement pour laisser de la place au Lion, qui s'affala sur la banquette en cuir, comme s'il était chez lui. Vu la teinte écarlate de son visage, comme l'infime lenteur de ses mouvements, il devait avoir consommé pas mal de spiritueux durant la soirée. Si le fait qu'il s'étalait à moitié sur la Vierge n'était pas un indice suffisant. Mieux encore, cela ne semblait guère déranger l'hindou. Milo nota cela dans un coin de son esprit : une piste à explorer pour plus tard.

« Je dois avouer Aiolia, que tu avais raison. Cet endroit est _amusant_.  
>— Je suis content que tu l'apprécies, mais je ne suis pas sûr que ta notion d'amusement se compose des mêmes choses que la mienne. Ou que celle du commun des mortels. Venant de toi Shaka, on ne sait jamais vraiment à quoi s'attendre, répliqua celui à la chevelure châtaigne, étirant lascivement ses membres.<br>— Je doute que le ''commun des mortels'' comme tu l'appelles, trouve cet endroit ''_amusant'_'. »

Cela n'aurait pu être quelqu'un d'autre que leur très respectable Mü. Le Scorpion accueillit sa remarque d'un éclat de rire, secouant légèrement la tête avec un air faussement désespéré.

« Rien ne te fera changer d'avis n'est-ce pas ?  
>— Je n'ai aucune raison d'en changer. Et, Milo, je doute forcément que toi, tu y arrives. »<p>

Il reconnaissait bien là, l'opiniâtreté naturelle des béliers. Celle qui avait souvent tendance à dériver vers une mauvaise foi particulièrement agaçante, en bien des cas. Cependant, le jeune homme n'était pas un de ceux à dénigrer les défis. Or, faire ravaler ses mots à Mü lui semblait en être un. Des plus alléchants qui plus étaient. Il sourit. Il était prêt à le relever. Faute de lui faire apprécier l'endroit ; il doutait que cela arrivât un jour, il allait au moins lui montrer que, _lui_, arriverait à lui faire profiter de la nuit.

« Tu ne crois pas si bien dire Mü. »

Répliqua-t-il sans faire d'effort pour masquer son large sourire. Il ignora le regard connaisseur de Camus posé sur lui. Bien évidemment que son ami avait deviné à quoi il pensait : il n'était pas la personne la plus imprévisible au monde. En tout cas, pas pour le français et, des années de fréquentations les avaient rendus presque transparents, aussi bien pour l'un, que pour l'autre. D'un vague geste de la main, il balaya ses avertissements, autant que ses reproches, silencieux.

« Avant de te fixer sur cette idée. Donne-moi au moins une chance de te prouver que tout n'est pas mauvais ici. Et puis, tu ne vas pas passer toute la nuit à ruminer sur ce banc, comme une brebis galeuse non ? »

Le regard noir que lui lança le tibétain fut assez éloquent, quant à ce qu'il pensait du choix de ses mots. Milo se contenta de rire, ajouta :

« Quoi ? N'ai-je pas raison de le penser ? Tu es bien parti pour, pourtant. »

Cette fois, le fier Bélier répondit à la provocation. Il termina son verre d'une traite avant de se lever, attendant bras croisés et yeux clos que le grec fit de même. Ce qu'il fit rapidement, avant que l'atlante ne changeât d'avis. Si ce dernier était d'ordinaire d'une patience exemplaire, il ne doutait aucunement en être venu à bout. Ou, sur le point d'en venir à bout. Maintenant que les évènements tournaient en sa saveur, il ne comptait pas laisser au destin, le temps d'inverser les choses.

« Ne me sous-estime pas Milo. »

Son dos heurta une surface dure avec un bruit mat ; il s'était reculé violemment, plus occupé par ce qui était devant lui qu'autre chose. Par _qui _était devant en l'occurrence. Il ne savait pas lequel d'entre eux avait commencé, ni pourquoi. Ils dansaient. À vrai dire, il n'en avait absolument rien à faire. Il s'étaient enfoncés sans mal dans la foule. Là, il était surtout dans l'instant présent, attentif à répondre à chaque action. L'autre était resté près de lui. À moins que ce ne fut lui qui eut refusé de s'éloigner. Pas que le premier fut incapable de se défendre seul. Loin de là. Par souci de respect de règles surtout. Leurs lèvres s'affrontaient farouchement, les sons qui s'en échappaient noyés dans le brouhaha ambiant. Après tout, c'était le jeu. Prenant le mur pour témoin, leur corps s'épousèrent. Et, il l'avait initié. Pas autant que s'ils n'avaient été seuls certes, mais cela n'empêchait en rien, les mains de courir ici et là, sous les vêtements depuis longtemps devenus gênants. Il n'allait pas non plus s'en plaindre.

Un fier regard se planta dans le sien, lorsqu'ils se séparèrent bien plus tard, tous deux haletants, mouvements figés. Autour, la vie poursuivait bruyamment son train train dans ces lieux atypiques, les abandonnant là. Le Scorpion eut l'impression de se trouver dans un autre monde, où il était seul avec son confrère. Les yeux bridés se plissèrent tandis qu'ils le scrutaient en silence. Puis finalement, au bout d'un moment qui lui parut une éternité, l'autre murmura :

« Si c'était tout ce que tu avais à me montrer de cet endroit Milo, autant rester au Sanctuaire. »

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>


End file.
